1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a docking device for portable computers and a docking structure mechanically and electrically connected to a portable computer so as to expand the function of the portable computer. In detail, the docking device includes a tray for placing the rear end of the portable computer thereon and a locking unit for locking the portable computer on the tray by manual operation, in which the tray includes a claw member to be mated with an incised portion formed on the back face of the portable computer, a bottom plate having a docking connector arranged thereon for electrically connecting to the portable computer, and a movable tray arranged on the bottom plate rotatably by a predetermined angle. The movable tray includes two recesses equivalent in shape to legs formed at the rear end of the portable computer and an opening for exposing the docking connector and the locking unit during docking, so that the device may improve in design while the pin of the docking connector may be prevented from being bent.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to enrich the function of a portable computer, a docking device has been used. The docking device is for expanding the function of a portable computer by mechanically and electrically connecting to the portable computer. It is important that peripheral devices be mounted on the portable computer promptly, easily, and versatilely.
A docking structure has been proposed in that a portable computer is dropped within a recess formed on a docking device (see Japanese Patent Publication No. 3197843, page 3 to 4, FIGS. 1 and 2, for example).
In this case, for setting the portable computer in a predetermined position of the docking device, the device is provided with the recess. Upon docking, the positioning is facilitated by dropping the portable computer into the recess.
Another docking structure has been disclosed in that the portable computer is mounted on a docking device along guide pins or ribs (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-306186, page 4 to 5, FIG. 5, for example).
FIG. 11 is a drawing of a structure of a docking device in related art having a plurality of guides. A docking device 10, as shown in FIG. 11, is provided with a plurality of projections 25 formed on a support surface 22A for placing a rear-end bottom surface (docking side) of a portable computer 12. Upon docking, the portable computer 12 is laterally positioned with these guides 25 and then, is pushed down to be docked by positionally fitting the portable computer 12 to an interface connector 24 for electrical connection.
A docking structure having an automatic locking mechanism has been proposed. FIG. 12 is a drawing of a docking device having an automatic locking mechanism in related art.
A docking device 30, as shown in FIG. 12, includes a docking connector 31, hooks 32a and 32b for fixing the back surface of a portable computer, hooks 33a and 33b for fixing the front side of the computer, a lever 34 for removing the computer, push-up pins 35a and 35b, and ground pins 36a and 36b. The hooks 33a and 33b have spring mechanisms.
In this case, when a battery is replaced in a docked state, if the docking connector comes off, an automatic locking mechanism has been used for preventing data from charging off due to the shutdown.
In this automatic locking mechanism, the hooks having spring mechanisms are inserted into locking holes formed on the bottom surface of the portable computer, so that the portable computer is fixed on a tray of the docking device.
However, in Japanese Patent Publication No. 3197843 mentioned above, although the positioning is facilitated, a problem has arisen in that a docking device body is increased in size.
In the case of the above Publication No. 2001-306186, since the support surface 22A is provided with a plurality of the projections 25 for guiding, there are problems of unrefined design and difficulties in positioning.
In the docking structure having the automatic locking mechanism mentioned above, the positioning is difficult and during docking, the portable computer is necessary to be pushed from the top for retaining the hooks having springs to the locking holes. Accordingly, a large force is applied to the connector so as to deform the connection pin.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a docking device and a docking structure for a portable computer capable of facilitating docking and improving in design as well as being capable of preventing a docking connector pin from bending.
In a docking device for a portable computer according to an embodiment of the present invention to be mechanically and electrically connected to the portable computer to expand the function of the portable computer, the docking device includes a tray for placing the rear end of the portable computer thereon; and a locking unit for locking the portable computer on the tray by manual operation, wherein the tray includes a claw member to be mated with an incised portion formed on the back surface of the portable computer, a bottom plate having a docking connector arranged thereon for electrically connecting to the portable computer, and a movable tray arranged on the bottom plate rotatably by a predetermined angle, the movable tray having two recesses equivalent in shape to legs formed at the rear end of the portable computer and an opening for exposing the docking connector and the locking unit during docking.
For example, the locking unit may include a slide locking switch and two hooks to be inserted into locking holes formed on the bottom surface of the portable computer in association with the slide locking switch operatively.
Also, the movable tray may include a spring mechanism, so that during non-docking, the movable tray is raised from the bottom plate by the spring mechanism so as to have a position not exposing the docking connector and the hooks on the surface, while during docking, the movable tray is pushed down by the portable computer so as to have a position being in contact with the surface of bottom plate.
A docking structure according to another embodiment of the present invention includes a portable computer; and a docking device for expanding the function of the portable thereon by mechanically and electrically connecting between the portable computer and the docking device, wherein the portable computer includes circular conical legs, an incised portion formed on the back face, and locking holes formed on the bottom surface, and wherein the docking device includes a tray for placing the rear end of the portable computer thereon and a locking unit for locking the portable computer on the tray, the tray having a claw member to be mated with the incised portion formed on the back face of the portable computer, a bottom plate having a docking connector arranged thereon for electrically connecting to the portable computer, and a movable tray arranged on the bottom plate rotatably by a predetermined angle, the movable tray having two recesses equivalent in shape to the legs formed at the rear end of the portable computer and an opening for exposing the docking connector and the locking unit during docking.
According to the present invention, the portable computer includes the circular conical legs, the incised portion formed on the back face, and the locking holes formed on the bottom surface. The docking device also includes the tray for placing the rear end of the portable computer thereon and the locking unit for locking the portable computer on the tray, in which the tray includes the claw member to be mated with the incised portion formed on the back face of the portable computer, the bottom plate having the docking connector arranged thereon for electrically connecting to the portable computer, and the movable tray arranged on the bottom plate rotatably by a predetermined angle. The movable tray includes the two recesses equivalent in shape to the legs formed at the rear end of the portable computer and the opening for exposing the docking connector and the locking unit during docking.
Thereby, during the docking, the positioning operation is structurally separated from the connecting operation. Furthermore, by providing the conical recesses for positioning, which are equivalent to the legs of the portable computer in shape, the displacement when the portable computer is placed during the docking may be automatically corrected, facilitating the docking between the portable computer and the docking device. During the non-docking, since the docking connector and so forth are not exposed on the surface of the movable tray, the device may improve in design.
Also, using the manually-operated locking unit, the operation intensely pushing the portable computer body for retaining the hooks with springs into the locking holes from the top may be eliminated, so that the pin of the docking connector may be prevented from being bent. By only sliding the slide locking switch of the locking unit to the unlock side so as to raise the portable computer, undocking may be easily made.
According to the present invention, the portable computer includes the circular conical legs, the incised portion formed on the back face, and the locking holes formed on the bottom surface. The docking device also includes the tray for placing the rear end of the portable computer thereon and the locking unit for locking the portable computer on the tray, in which the tray includes the claw member to be mated with the incised portion formed on the back face of the portable computer, the bottom plate having the docking connector arranged thereon for electrically connecting to the portable computer, and the movable tray arranged on the bottom plate rotatably by a predetermined angle. The movable tray includes the two recesses equivalent in shape to the legs formed at the rear end of the portable computer and the opening for exposing the docking connector and the locking unit during docking, so that the device may improve in design and the docking may be facilitated while the pin of the docking connector may be prevented from being bent.